Hijack - For The First Time In Forever
by AnimashLover101
Summary: Frozen!AU Rated K Plus For Character Death! Hijack!


**Hey guys so….I was watching Frozen and listening to for the first time in forever reprise, so I just made this up! **

**Note - 1. Jack and Hiccup are NOT siblings **

** 2. Toothless is Olaf in this **

** 3. Merida and Rapunzel are NOT love interests for Hiccup**

**Enjoy!**

**—**

Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Toothless had arrived at the ice castle that belonged to the white haired male.

"Knock. Just knock. Why isn't he knocking? Do you thing he knows how to knock?" Toothless asked the girls. Hiccup finally knocked, opening the door. "Hah! It opened! Thats a first.." Hiccup said.

"Oh! You guys should probably wait out here. Last time I introduced him to a girl….or girls..he froze everything." Hiccup said. "What!? Oh Come on lass!" Merida argued. "Its a palace made of ice!" Rapunzel added. "Bye girls!" Toothless said before walking into the castle only to have Hiccup stop him. "You too bud" he said to the dragon. "M..Me?" "Yes toothless just…give us a minute.." Hiccup said before walking into the castle, he didn't want to see Jack just to bring back summer, but he wanted to discover the feelings for the white haired male.

"Woah…." Hiccup said as he looked inside the castle. "Jack?" He asked. "It..Its me, Hiccup.." he said. Hiccup slipped almost falling flat on his face until he grabbed onto the railing of the ice staircase. He regained his balance and looked up.

"Hiccup.." He heard Jack say. Hiccup couldn't help but stare. Jack had changed….a lot. His hair was now sticking up straight in a magnificent hairdo, his brown cape was replaced with a blue hoody with frost at the hem and he wasn't wearing any shoes. He still wore the same pants though.

Jack smiled down at Hiccup, as he twirled to show himself off.

"Woah..Jack you look…..different…its a good different! And this place…its amazing!" Hiccup said as he looked at the palace once more. "Thank you" Jack said. "I never knew what I was capable of…"

"Listen Jack Im so sorry about what happened, if id have known-"

"No no, its ok you don't have to apologise..but you should probably go..please.." Jack said backing away once he realised that Hiccup was getting closer to him.

"But i just got here" Hiccup said.

"Hiccup you belong in Berk. Your the heir to the throne." Jack reminded him.

"Jack Berk is your home. You belong in Berk too.."

"No Hiccup I belong here, alone, where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody.." Jack sighed.

"Uhhh yeah actually about that-" "Wait..what is that?" Jack interrupted Hiccup

"Hi! Im Toothless and I love fish!" Toothless said to Jack as he came into the castle.

"Toothless?" Jack said. He was confused, how did toothless become alive? Also how was he talking?

"You built me….remember that?" He said to Jack. "And your alive?" "Ummmm..I think so…" Toothless told him, as Jack looked down at his hands.

"He's just like the one we found as kids.." Hiccup said to Jack "Yeah!"

"Jack we were so close…we can be like that again.."

**FLASHBACK**

"Catch me!" Hiccup screamed as Jack built the small snow piles for him to land on.

"Slow down!" Jack screamed as he fell over. Hiccup jumped off one of the snow piles "Hiccup!" Jack said as he blasted some snow making Hiccup fall and become unconscious, one of his locks of auburn hair turning white.

"HICCUP!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"No. We can't. Goodbye Hiccup" Jack said as he climbed further and further up the staircase.

"Jack wait-"

"No! Im just trying to protect you!"

**"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!"**

**"Please don't shut me out again."**

**"Please don't slam the door."**

**"You don't have to keep your distance anymore"**

Hiccup sang.

**"Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand."**

**"For the first time in forever, We can fix this hand in hand."**

**"We can head down this mountain together!"**

**"You don't have to live in fear…"**

**"Cause for the first time in forever…I will be right here."**

Jack started to sing as well.

**"Hiccup, Please go back home."**

**"Your life awaits."**

**"Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."**

**"Yeah, but-"**

**"I know!"**

**"You mean well, but leave me be."**

**"Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!"**

**"Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."**

**"Actually we're not."**

**"What do you mean you're not?"**

**"I get the feeling you don't know…."**

**"What do I not know?"**

**"Berk is in deep, deep, deep, deep…Snow."**

**"What?"**

**"You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere."**

**"Everywhere?!"**

**"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it"**

**"No, I can't! I..I don't know how!"**

**"Sure you can! I know you can!"**

**"Cause for the first time in forever,"**

**"Oh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free!"**

**"You don't have to be afraid…"**

**"No escape from the storm inside of me!"**

**"We can work this out together!"**

**"I can't control the curse!"**

**"We'll reverse the storm you've made!"**

**"Hiccup, please, you'll only make it worse!"**

**"Don't panic!"**

**"There's so much fear!"**

**"We'll make the sun shine bright!"**

**"You're not safe here!"**

**"We can face this thing together!"**

**"No!"**

"I CAN'T!" Jack screamed as he blasted Hiccup in his heart. Hiccup fell to the ground, before Jack turned around. "Hiccup!" He shouted before he ran to him and held him in is arms. "J..Jack.." Hiccup stuttered. "What is it Hiccup?" Jack whispered. "I..Ive always…." "You've always what Hiccup?" Jack said as tears ran down his face. "Ive always….loved you…" Hiccup said before closing his eyes and taking his last breath. "Hiccup? Hiccup No! Hiccup!" Jack cried. Echo's went throughout the castle. Jack bent down and kissed Hiccup's lips softly before crying some more.

"Im sorry Hiccup.."

**—**

**…well? **

**yeah character death….**

**well anyway I hope you enjoyed!**

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxoxo **


End file.
